


Inseminator

by roguejaster



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Breeding, M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: Weyland Yutani report :After energetic activity on LV-439, the company installed video surveillance of former colony. Personally has been established – Barney Calhoun, work on object “Black Mesa” on Earth. Reason for appearing in the former colony on LV-439, presumably – Cascade resonance on the Black Mesa.Property Status: Alive. (Used by Xenomorphs for reproduction as a permanent uterus).What will happen to him now?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Inseminator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaylorNeller](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TaylorNeller).



Barney Calhoun was being fucked by the Xenomorph with his body stuck in a cocoon naked. He was groaning every time his ass was being fucked by its long dick.

An egg was hatching revealing it to be Facehugger.

Xenomorph then turned his face where he was being latched by the newly hatched Facehugger thrusting it proboscis into his mouth supplying suitable atmosphere for breathing in as well as depositing mutegenic substance changing his body to become suitable for reproduction while being fucked by the Xenomorph.

After a while, the Xenomorph was thrusting into him faster and faster before the Xenomorph was cumming inside his ass laying one egg inside his ass breeding him.

It then pulled out to see that his ass was leaking with cum and was twitching and gaping before an egg fall down. Barney was still being latched by the Facehugger in his mouth with his ass leaking of its cum.

The egg that had fallen to the ground had grown bigger before it hatched revealing a Facehugger much bigger than the first and was now fucking into him thrusting him with its long dick while the Xenomorph was watching the scene happily.

After a while the Facehugger in his mouth dislodged from him laying on the floor now dead while the other Facehugger was still fucking him. He was now moaning from the intense pleasure the Xenomorph were giving him.

The Facehugger was fucking him roughly and fast and then it was cumming inside him laying three eggs inside him breeding him making him cum and then it pulled out.

He suddenly felt something moving inside him and was moaning at the sensation when his ass twitched and one Chestburster came out one by one until the last one with his cum dripping onto it.


End file.
